


astro idea book

by moonbinsonesie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, There are gonna be a lot of these whoops, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie
Summary: Because I have too many ideas and not enough motivation





	1. ice; binwoo

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are free to use
> 
> I already have characters placed in these, but you can plug in any member if you want
> 
> Tell me if you wanna use any of these ideas bc I waNnA rEaD iT

Dongmin hates watching hockey games. He finds them graceless and, frankly, distasteful. He however does not particularly dislike watching a particular hockey player named Moon Bin

 

(Figure skater!Eunwoo, Hockey player!Bin)


	2. tae kwon do; socky

Park Minhyuk is the highest ranking student at his tae kwon do school, and Yoon Sanha is the brand new white belt, which leaves Minhyuk with the task of teaching the boy who doesn't even know how to tie his belt how to defend himself


	3. north korea; socky

Park Minhyuk is a north korean refugee, and Yoon Sanha is an average boy at his new high school


	4. ramen; binwoo

it's three in the morning and Lee Dongmin is not in the mood to deal with the dance major who stole his ramen


	5. flower crowns; myungjin

Jinwoo was well known for making the best flower crowns, and Myungjun was desperately in need of some new accessories


	6. hospital; myungjin

they met at a hospital. myungjun was there for a fever, and jinwoo was there for cancer treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all if somebody actually does this one imma cry I feel guilty literally for just thinking of jinjin having cancer


	7. orchestra; binwoo

dongmin's least favorite instrument is the double bass. When his friends force him to join the orchestra and play it, he develops a love for the instrument. Or rather, the other person who plays it.  
(Double bassist!bin, pianist!eunwoo)


	8. police; socky

Park Minhyuk is the best tracker in the police department, and Yoon Sanha is the insufferable new employee from the academy who's a little bit too cocky about his hacking skills


	9. stars; myungjin

jinwoo likes looking at stars, so naturally he takes the opportunity to attend an astronomy camp as soon as it presents itself. when he attends, however, he discovers that he might enjoy looking at kim myungjun more.


	10. words; binwoo

The first words that Dongmin had ever said to Moonbin just so happened to be the same as the last ones

_I'm sorry_


	11. shelter; socky

park minyuk and yoon sanha met at a shelter for homeless south korean LGBT youth, and found themselves falling in love


	12. travel; myungjin

jinwoo never wanted to leave south korea, until a certain brown haired traveler showed him the beauty of his expeditions


	13. imaginary friend; binwoo

moonbin was dongmin's imaginary friend, but now that dongmin is growing up, moonbin is fading away


	14. planes; anybody

plane 301 crashed, and everybody but six men were rescued


	15. gaming; myungjin

the convention was coming to Seoul, and Myungjun didn't expect his arch enemy, user JinJin, to be so incredibly handsome


	16. guitar; binwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a submission from [redkarma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redkarma/pseuds/redkarma) bc they're cool like that!!! This is in no way mine!!!

"okay so here's the thing. i was reading this BL manga and i thought they really fit into the characters sobs but anyway

rocker!bin and guitar newbie!eunwoo (side bandmates drummer!jinjin and bassist!mj)

school setting.

moonbin plays guitar in their local school rock band, eunwoo plays the keyboard/piano. but after watching moonbin’s band play (specifically moonbin), eunwoo wanted to learn how to play the guitar (because it was cool/moonbin’s cool)."


	17. flowers; socky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a submission but the user didnt have an account so I couldn't tag them :( this is a hella good idea though

:i hope you dont mind if i share an idea too! ive tried writing this but then i ended up scrapping it so heres the premise if anybody else would like to write it:

socky high school AU where minhyuk finds a bouquet in his locker from a ~secret admirer~ and hes flattered because who could ever like him? but when he takes it to his friend moon bin, who works at a flower shop, hes shocked to discover the flower language says otherwise (ex: yellow carnations mean 'disappointment', cypresses mean 'death/despair', wormwood means 'bitter sorrow').

shenanigans ensue as minhyuk recieves more lovely/hateful bouquets and tries to find whos been sending him these mixed messages.

(btw sanha is literally a Clueless Egghead he does have a crush on minhyuk and just thought the flowers were pretty)"


	18. fish; binwoo

If anybody asks Moon Bin why he suddenly owns 31 pet fish, hes just going to say that he suddenly likes them.  
There's no way in hell that he's telling his friends about his crush on the fish salesman


	19. astrology; binwoo

moonbin's astrologist, and eunwoo's a skeptic set on disproving astrology


	20. paper; socky

rocky and sanha are grouped together for a research paper on courage and have differing ideas on what to write

 

(aka, the one where sanha wants to be a diligent student but rocky wants to hand in a paper that only says "this is")


	21. marshmallow launcher; anybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super caught up in a ton of things but I'm gonna try to update _something_ soon. In the meantime, have a half assed prompt

"So, what you're telling me is that you need a five foot tall marshmallow launcher by Friday and you're only going to pay me 20000 won?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"I only have one question. _Why?_ "


	22. track; socky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits for this go to [molliehenson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson)!!!

"Track Star Rocky who Sanha really likes. So he signs up to do track as well to try and get closer to Rock but he's out of breath after just two minutes of running. Sanha didn't think they'd have to actually run so much."


	23. reality tv; binwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im listening to kesha and having war flashbacks to 2011

this one probably sounds hella stupid but au where astro are all popular solo artists and Eunwoo is on a reality TV show where he has to gather a crew of musicians who all fit certain requirements and produce a song together in three days and he gets the astro crew they all become super best friends but then binwoo idk i haven't slept in like 5 years


	24. snow; binwoo

It wasn't supposed to snow in july.

But then again, bin wasn't supposed to fall in love with his bandmate so a lot of things are going wrong this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing i have to be at school in 10 minutes and I'm still in pajamas


	25. astro fanboys; myungjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submission from [molliehenson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson)!!! (Sorry that I didn't add this esrlier, I've been in the car all day)

"I have another idea and I rly wanna write it BUT let's see if others can do it better haha.

SO myungjin where they meet online because they are both obsessed with ASTRO (maybe with the same bias. "Eunwoo looks SO GOOD in Confession!") which only contains the remaining four members and they meet for the first time by going to the same concert and they become regular friends/lovers that send each other pictures of Moon Bin or something every once in awhile. "Oh my god, did you see Rocky's new hair?" "Sanha was so cute in his birthday vlive!"

Side note: myungjin is literally my life and I cry just thinking about them."


	26. professors au; socky

Okay but like socky au where they're both college professors (rocky is music composition and sanha is vocal) and the students in their departmens hAve had trouble getting along so they create a project where every music comp major and every vocal major get pair up but socky has to pair them and then they fall in love bc yes


	27. broadway; myungjin

mj is the first fan to wait over an hour for jinjin to come out after a show, and jinjin doesn't know whether he should be flattered or creeped out


	28. orphans; socky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really off my hiatus but this ideas been floating around my head and I wanted to share it

yoon sanha was nine years old when he was sent to the orphanage. 

yoon sanha was ten years old when park minhyuk packed up his bags and ran away.

yoon sanha was seventeen when he met rocky, who bared a striking resemblence to a certain runaway orphan.


	29. hair; any

SOULMATE AU WHERE YOUR HAIR CHANGES WHEN THE OTHER DYES IT AND PERSON A IS LIKE A STUDIOUS LAW STUDENT APPLYING FOR INTERNSHIPS AND PERSON B IS A BEAUTY SCHOOL TEST SUBJECT


	30. make-up; myungjin

soulmate au where whatever you draw on your skin shows up on the other and myungjin is a make-up artist who is really into meme eye makeup


	31. recorders; socky

hear me out--

single parent rocky whose child just came home with a recorder and rocky's all like "I'm gonna go up to that teacher and demand him to get rid of these goddamn 'instruments'" but then he gets there and the teacher is sanha and sudden rocky's a stuttering mess and accidently tells sanha he loves the project instead of hate aND I don't know where im going with this but I just found my recorder from 3rd grade and I'm so hype


	32. kgt; socky

ok but how cute would an au where sanha sees rocky on koreas got talent and then spends the next like 5 years trying to find him and then he finally does and it's when they debut with astro like??


	33. debut; moonrock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awful phrasing but you get what im tryING to say

seven years have passed since rocky quit fantagio and made it into jyp. Rocky and bin are both set to debut and they meet on stage, and they notice that both of them are wearing the necklaces they gave eachother before rocky.


	34. not update but

i cant log into my tumblr anymore because im an idiot and forgot the email i used and tumblr wont tell me so i made a twitter and its [@thinlycutoreo](https://twitter.com/thinlycutoreo)


	35. foster; socky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do this I'd be so hype

rocky was an orphan who lived on the streets and pick pocketed people for food money as pickpocketers tend to do until he ended up pick pocketing the police officer who was sent to investigate the pickpocketings and was like "o dayum it's you" and so he brought rocky to the station and asked for his parents but rocky was like i don't have any so the police officer was like "o dayum" and felt bad so instead of sending rocky to juvie sent him to a foster home which was with sanha's family and like the Good Boy Puppy Sanha™ he is, tried to be friends with Angsty Petty Thief Rocky™


End file.
